Warbler Week Day Seven: One Proposes Marriage
by lowlizah
Summary: Written for Warbler Week 2013. Originally on my tumblr. Summary: Sebastian tells his son about the four times Hunter tried to propose and the one time he was finally able to.


A/N: Technically this is supposed to be for Warbler Week (day seven): one propose marriage - but I am a failure as a human being so just enjoy.

Summary: Sebastian tells his son about the four times Hunter tried to propose and the one time he was finally able to.

He wasn't sure what woke him up. Maybe it was the storm that was currently raging outside, granted usually he slept like a baby through them. Sebastian rolled over and sighed, trying to get comfortable to fall asleep again but for some reason he just couldn't. He stared at his sleeping husband and when he heard a whimper and he instantly knew what woke him up.

Carefully slipping out of bed, he padded across the hall to the nursery and sighed when he saw Miles wide awake, rolled over on his stomach looking out of the crib bars at Duke, their two year old German Shepard that sat looking back at Miles. Figuring Duke could keep Miles entertained long enough for him to go downstairs and make a bottle, he quickly left. Sebastian walked into the nursery a few minutes later with a bottle in hand. Duke watched him as he approached.

Sebastian reached into the crib and took Miles out along with his blanket and went to sit in the corner rocking chair; they had a small stained glass lamp that acted as a night light for Miles that cast a dim glow to the room, just enough to see. He sat down and got Miles situated before bringing the bottle up to the baby's mouth. He smiled as Miles began eating; his son's bright green eyes on him and one tiny hand curled tightly around his holding the bottle.

"So what story do you want tonight?" Sebastian asked softly, "How about the one where daddy proposed to papa?" He the blink he got to mean 'yes' and started, "It was really sweet and very special. I don't think I'll ever forget it and even though daddy doesn't think so, it was absolutely perfect to me."

"It actually took your daddy a few times before he could actually do it. I didn't know it was the time but it took him five tries before he was actually able to propose," he chuckled quietly and sighed, "The first time we were at one of our favorite restaurants for our usual date night. We already lived together but we liked to both make sure we had off work to talk and have time for each other. Well, daddy had been acting funny and I didn't know what was wrong but I knew it was something. I didn't ask daddy because I knew he would tell me when he was ready though. We had dinner and talked a bit, daddy seemed preoccupied the whole time. I guess he was about to ask me when someone else beat him to the punch. A table over another guy had gotten down and proposed to his girlfriend. She was crying and said yes and everyone kind of applauded them of course; just like in the movies so it was really cliche. Daddy was resigned because someone else had beaten him to the punch. We still had a nice time and a good," he paused, "a really good rest of the night."

"The second time your daddy tried to propose was when we were at Grandma and Grandpa's house for a family dinner. Aunt Lydia was there with Uncle James. You see I always loved Grandma's garden. It was so beautiful back there and so peaceful with the little gazebo and the fountain. So daddy wanted to take my back there to ask after dinner. I think Grandpa knew because I saw he had a camera out and Daddy was acting funny again," Sebastian paused in his story to give the bottle a little shake as Miles has seemingly become distracted in the story though it was likely just in his papa's voice and stopped feeding; the little shake reminded him and he started again. "Well after dinner Aunt Lydia asked everyone into the family room and her and James looked really excited but nervous. I think we all thought they were going to tell us they got the house they were trying for but no. Aunt Lydia said she was pregnant with your cousin Lissa. So daddy didn't get to ask me then either."

Miles gave a small grunt and Sebastian chuckled. "I know. I promise that we're getting there," he said "Unfortunately, the third time wasn't the charm for daddy. It was really a shame since it was a really nice set up. It was a beautiful day so daddy and papa went to the park. We found a nice, quiet part of the park that didn't have a lot of people around and daddy set up a little picnic. Speaking of, we should go to the park and have a picnic now that the weather is warming up shouldn't we? I'll tell daddy. Anyway, back to my story." He looked at Duke, "it was going really nice but it got ruined and daddy missed another chance to propose. All because of a frisbee and a wayward over eager dog that jumped onto him and sent him straight down on top of me. Of course the dog didnt stop there; it started eating everything we had out and made us bother very dirty and messy. The owner of the mutt apologized the entire time daddy and I packed up our lunch because we really just wanted to get out of there."

Sebastian paused his story telling to give the bottle another little shake, "Almost finished buddy with the story and the bottle." He yawned before continuing, "the fourth time, we were in Paris visiting your Grandmère. I was showing your daddy the city and telling him stories about from when I was living there and growing up. Of course he already knew most of them so it was really just me retelling them on location. Anyway, Grandmère still lives in the same house so we were in the small shopping center not far. I spent a lot of time there growing up. It was in close walking distance from home and my school. There are a bunch of little family owned businesses and a small cinema. We were on the bench just, soaking it in I guess. I turned to ask daddy if he was ready to go and he was just staring at me. Just looking, I cannot begin to explain the look in his eyes. That was when I knew he was going to ask me. He opened his mouth and almost as if someone had just turned over a bucket on us, it began to pour down rain. The only thing I got that day was a fever but that helped me connect the dots to the other times daddy tried to propose so it wasn't a total loss."

Miles stared up at his papa, his eyes were half closed and he slowly sucked on his near empty bottle.

"The last time, when daddy was finally able to ask me, was two days after we got back from Paris. I still wasn't feeling well so daddy took off from work and he spent the day pampering me. We were lying in bed, just holding each other when daddy started talking. Actually he was rambling. He said-"

"Sebastian," Hunter said as he walked into the room, "I love you more than anyone. In fact, it almost scares me, how strongly I feel for you. I know what it's like to live without you and those were the worst days of my life. I don't ever want to lose you. I want that stupid romance movie ending, that unrealistic happily ever after, that ever corny and cheesy love song remind me of us. I want you." He knelt down in front of Sebastian and Miles. "We've gotten each other through our lowest moments and pushed each other to our best. I honestly cannot picture a future without you in it. Please. Marry me?"

"You remember?" Sebastian asked with a smile. He took the empty bottle out of Miles' mouth, the little boy was half asleep.

Hunter took the bottle. "Put him back in bed while I go rinse this out," he pressed a kiss to his husband's lips. "I'll meet you back in bed."


End file.
